


A letter to Santa

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-13
Updated: 2002-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Title is self-explanatory, I guess.





	A letter to Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
A letter to Santa

## A letter to Santa

by Pita Patter

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/pitapattr

Disclaimer: They are not mine, they are Alliance's, and I don't think it is fair!

Author's Notes: Deannie let me play with her idea ans she is very nice.   
Chris has thanks for the beta!

Story Notes: 

* * *

Title: A letter to Santa  
Author: Pita Patter. Feed her back, please, at. TYK! Category: Holiday. Drama, POV  
Rating: PG-13.  
Warnings: no such.  
Summary: Title is self-explanatory, I guess. Acknowledgements: Deannie is to blame, because she provided inspiration and she also let me play with one of her ideas. My thanks to her. And to dear Chris, for the beta! 

A letter to Santa 

Dear Santa,   
Remember me? Well, I know it's been a long time since I last sent you a letter, but better late than never. Let's see if I remember the routine. So that you know, I have been a good girl this year. Well, as good as I can be, at least. That ought to count for something, right? And this time, I am not writing for gifts. Of course, if I could have a nice bottle from that new Calvin Klein fragrance it would be so nice! My friend Estelle said it is absolutely divine! And did you know that it does wonders for your skin, too? Amazing! Wait, that's not what I meant to say at all. Sorry. I know that writing to you after the age of thirty seems not healthy, but it was the astrologer's idea. He said something about Saturn transit's favouring the combination of internal dialogue with father figure issues. Whatever. But he may have hit right on the nail. Since this is not something I am going to discuss with Ma or Father Biehan, I guess you are the most likely candidate. I want to ask something for Christmas, only it's not for me. It's for my brother Ray. I mean, it's not like he isn't discreet. Actually, he hides it pretty well, but I know him. I can see how his eyes change, and the way he looks at Benton when he thinks no one is looking. Ray is my brother, and I see beyond most people. Ray loves that man so much that it gotta hurt. I can see that he is hurting. It breaks my heart. Love usually lift us up, right, and he shouldn't be in such pain, but he fears he might lose Benton's friendship. I know Ray'd rather have him near and yet distant than lost forever to prejudice. Ray needs Benton around him, just like he needs breathing. And it is so romantic! You should see it: the longing, the desire. Ray's never like that. He ruins his suits, he gets back home stinking various reeks, begs thing to people he hates - all because Benton asks him to do stuff. Ray wouldn't refuse him anything: a ride, a dog license for the wolf, a phone call, a kidney or his heart. I know Ray'd want to make love to Benton all night long, sweet and slow. You may say, "But then, who wouldn't?" and yeah, you are right about that. But there is more. And it is sad. You see, I couldn't miss the way Benton also looks at Ray when he thinks nobody is looking. I don't know Benton as much as I know Ray, but it's there. Santa, you should see it! For a long time I dreamed that Benton could look at me like that. That was before I figured out the truth, of course. He is so in love with Ray. His whole face lits up when my brother enters the room, his body changes and he just glows. I swear that even his hair gets better! Impossible as it seems, Benton looks even more beautiful when he is looking at Ray. These two love each other so much, Santa, all they need is a clue. Please, give them that clue. Anyone of them, and I guarantee you it will work. You don't even need to add a Christmas card or a beautiful wrapping paper. Just leave it under the tree. Thank you and Merry Christmas,  
Francesca Vecchio.  
PS - About that Calvin Klein fragrance, would you please give it a thought? Thanks! 

The End 

* * *

End A letter to Santa by Pita Patter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
